Law and Tucker
by ARStudios2000
Summary: Tucker must find Ruby's most important supply, or she'll lose it. Mentally.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY and Red vs Blue do not belong to me. They belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Law and Tucker**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ruby was screaming, running in circles, with a pillow under one arm, and Crescent Rose in the other hand. She was just running around in circles, just screaming, and Tucker came in, wondering what the hell was happening.

"Yo Ruby, you okay?"

Ruby stopped her bizarre cycle, and said, "I'm not okay! My supply has been finished, and I can't survive a whole school year without it!"  
Tucker grew alarmed, and said, "Oh crap! What is this supply you're talking about? Some kind of special Dust humans can't fight Grimm without?!"  
"MY COOKIES!"

Tucker immediately turned around, and said, "I'm outta here."

Ruby grabbed his leg, and said, "DON'T DO THIIIIIISS! I need mah cookies! I need the boost I get from them!"  
Tucker was about to flat out refuse, when he thought of something. Maybe, JUST MAYBE, if he could figure out the answer to Ruby's problem…..perhaps…..Yang would….

"All right!" Tucker said, "I'll help! But just one thing…. Why are you running in circles with a pillow in one hand and Crescent Rose in the other?"  
"BECAUSE IT SHOWS HOW WORRIED I AM!"

Tucker gently pushed her outside and said, "Now, the first step to solving a case is to get yourself some eggheads to do all the thinking and us do all the bashing, if there is any bashing."  
Ruby looked at him, saying, "Do we HAVE To do bashing?"  
"Only if the situation calls for it. And besides…." Tucker starts flexing, "I can totally do in any guy who stole your cookies."

Ruby said, "All right, what are we waiting for?"  
 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**RWBY and Red vs Blue do not belong to me. They belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Chapter 2: A Fistful of Justice**

"So…where are we going?" Ruby asked.

Tucker said, "As far as every detective movie I have seen says, we need an egghead to help us out."

Ruby said, "So…..who do we go to?"  
 **The Big Reveal!**

"Hi guys."  
Pyrrha stood there, in front of JNPR's room. Ruby looked confused, and said, "Pyrrha? I thought you….."

Nora suddenly jumped in, screaming, "NOOOOO! IT never happened!NEVER EVER….NEVER…..EVER….NEVER :( ."

Tucker said, "O…K…so can we continue making fanfictions and animated shorts?"  
Pyrrha said, "Right! What seems to be the problem?"  
Ruby, without warning, grabbed Pyrrha's waist and cried, "IT's gone, it's all gone! All mah cookies are gone!"

Pyrrha knew how much Ruby was dependent on her cookies, and decided to end the case as fast as she could.  
"All right, so who do you think would be the most likely to have stolen your cookies?"

Tucker started pondering, and then looked at Ruby.  
"I think I know just the culprit….."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY and Red vs Blue do not belong to me. They belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Chapter 3: The First Culprit**

Pyrrha looked back at Ruby and Tucker, and said, "Considering Tucker's not meant for talking in interrogations and Ruby's…..unstable…state, I'll do the talking, all right?"  
Tucker piped, "And we'll be the muscle!"

Outside the Academy, there, literally on the huge lawn of the school, was Blue Base. Caboose was running around the lawn, with Assault Rifle in hand, and a little kitten running from him. Caboose was singing, "I'm a nut! I'm a nut! My life don't ever get in a rut….."

When Pyrrha walked up behind him, and said, "Hi, Caboose."

Caboose screamed, and said, "It wasn't me! Tucker did it!"  
The investigators looked at each other, and Pyrrha asked, "Um…..Caboose…"  
but Tucker was quick to respond, "How could I have done anything? I was with Ruby! Clearly it WAS you! Admit it, Caboose!"

Caboose gasped, and said, "I would never steal Ruby's cookies! Unless they were the special type with gummy bears in them."

Pyrrha was about to say something, when Tucker said, "He's lying! My gut tells me that! Pyrrha! Use your superpowers to make him talk!"

Pyrrha said, "Um….Tucker, you do realize this is Caboose we're talking-"

But Tucker was stuck up, up and away. "All right Caboose. The most I have done is lightly slap you on the head, but now…it takes one to know one!" And Tucker pulled out his Energy Sword.

Caboose: Uh oh!

 **Medical Ward**

Tucker was lying in bed, broken helmet, smashed body armor, and his Energy Sword lying next to him on a nearby table. Opening his eyes, he saw Pyrrha and Ruby standing over him.

"Um…hey."

"Did it work?" Tucker asked weakly.

"Well…." Pyrrha said nervously, "he did. His fists did, to be accurate. You made him pretty angry. Freckles did too…..with bullets. And they were both pretty clear….they hate you."

"They even left you a scar of courage on your left cheek!"

Pyrrha looked at it, and said, "It looks….like a cookie?"  
Tucker was confused, "What was he wearing, a ring or something?"  
"That's what I believe. Hmmm….this case got more interesting. It seems Caboose might be in some kind of…..Cookie-related group….or something like that."

Ruby said, "Wait. What? How come I didn't know of that?"  
"We'll have to ask more people around campus for that."  
Tucker said, "All right! As soon as I regain the feeling in my lower body….."

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. Chapter 4

**RWBY and Red vs Blue do not belong to me. They belong to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Chapter 4: Chasing Chocolate chip cookies crumbs**

Pyrrha, Ruby and Tucker were walking around the campus, with Ruby now getting jittery and shaky from her cookie withdrawal. Tucker said, "Pyrrha, if we don't finish this case quickly, then Ruby won't be able to kick Grimm butt anymore!"  
"Don't worry Tucker. We can finish this case quickly."

"How? There are like a gazillion people in this damn campus!"  
"Actually, there aren't that many at all."  
"Wait, what?"  
Tucker looked around at campus. To his amazement, it was actually quite desolate.

"How….but I could've sworn there were more people here…."  
"The mind can play tricks sometimes."  
So now, walking through the almost empty campus grounds, they found a possible lead.

"YOU!" Tucker said, pointing accusingly at someone. "You stay right there! You think you're so hot, huh?"  
Pyrrha was quiet, and said, "Tucker, that's a bush."

Tucker's hand slowly lowered, as it stopped pointing at the bush that was with two benches. He whispered, "I'm aware of that…."

Ruby whispered, rather harshly, " _Does it have my cookies?"_

Tucker said, "No…"

" _WELL HURRY UP!"  
_ "Pyrrha, we need to hurry!"  
"Tucker, you're not helping much!"

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yes."  
"Then….I….guess…..I am…."

Pyrrha's eyes caught something, and said, "Hey, wait! Who's that?"

The three saw someone scurrying, rather hurriedly, towards the campus's exit.

Tucker was about to yell something at the escapee, when Pyrrha pulled him down behind a bench. "No, don't yell!" she hissed, "This could be our only lead to finding the cookie thief!"

"Don't say that." Tucker said lightly.

"Well, then what do I-" Pyrrha began, when Tucker interrupted, "Cookie thief. Do not use that term. It makes us look dumb."

"Well we are looking for somebody who stole Ruby's cookies, aren't we?"  
"Yeah, but cookie thief makes it sound less cool! Let's just call 'em the crook, or simply thief. Or how about-" Tucker was about to suggest more possible alias to give to their thief, when Pyrrha interrupted him, "Uh, we have a lead to chase."  
"Oh right!"  
 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chase**

The suspect took a glance behind, and then went forward. Tucker, Pyrrha, and Ruby popped from behind an improbably thin street pole, watching the shadow shrouded suspect. Tucker knew that this was the only way to get Ruby back under control from her over-dramatics. He then made some signs with his hands. Pyrrha blinked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Just go after 'em..." Tucker sighed, putting his focus back on the suspect. Ruby was jittering, but she was ready (had to steady her feet).

The suspect walked on, a little quick on their feet, making you wonder what's the rush on a beautiful day like this. They then momentarily turn around, and see three figures in long coats, with fedora hats, and newspapers, walking in formation behind him. The suspect raised an eyebrow. They walked away faster, now wanting to lose the strangers.

Pyrrha whispered from her coat, "Tucker, we look too suspicious!"  
Tucker retorted, "Oh please, we look fine!"  
"But with these newspaper in front of us, how can we see where we're going?"  
"Well, I can see just f-" **_SPDUNG!_**

Just before he could have finished the sentence, Tucker slammed right into a telephone pole. Pyrrha looked back at Ruby, who had slipped on a banana decided to put down her newspaper, and walk on. Tucker and Ruby quickly pulled themselves back together and went after her.

 **Some time later...**

The suspect looked behind him.

Tucker pulled up a newspaper. He fell right into a ditch. Ruby puller her newspaper up and was greeted by a substation entrance. She fell down the staircase, screaming. Pyrrha looked back at them, then moved quickly, going after the suspect as they also gained speed. Then, with no warning, they started running. Pyrrha ran after them, ditching her coat.

The suspect jumped over some stands, flower pots, and a poster for the newest season of _X-Ray and Vav._ Pyrrha, a skilled huntress, could do the same, but the suspect was quite the agile extraordinaire. But Pyrrha wouldn't give up.

Meanwhile, Tucker quickly pulled himself out, and looked around. Pyrrha and Ruby were nowhere in sight. Tucker sighed and went down on one knee.  
"How...how could this have happened?! I've lost my friends, and Ruby is going to lose it! How has this happened?!" Lifting both his hands to the sky, he yelled, **_'WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"_**

Ruby poked him from behind, saying, "Pyrrha gave a call."

Tucker jumped and spun around. "Ruby!" he said happily, "Oh thank God...what did Pyrrha say?"  
"She told us to meet her behind the 'From Dust till Dawn' shop."  
 **One transition later!**

Pyrrha was tapping her shoe, looking left to right, while being crouched behind some boxes. She looked down at her watch. Where the heck were her friends?  
As if on cue, Ruby and Tucker materialized out of nowhere and said, "Hi Pyrrha!"  
Pyrrha gasped, but remained rooted to her position. She motioned with her hands that they should keep the volume down. Tucker whispered, "Sorry...so whats going on here?"  
Pyrrha pointed over the crates. Tucker and Ruby both looked over the crates. A stranger, clad in a black trench coat, could be seen, leaning on a door. He was whistling in a way that would make screws come loose.

"I saw the suspect go in there. I bet that's where Ruby's cookies must've gone!"  
Ruby suddenly got up, but Tucker pulled her down. Ruby struggled a bit, barking, "Let me go! I must get my revenge!" Tucker replied, "Not like this! We need a plan!"  
Pyrrha looked at him, and turned to Ruby, saying, "Tucker's right. We can't just barge in."  
Tucker raised his hand, and pointed to the sky, chiming, "But good for us...Detective Tucker has a good plan!"  
Pyrrha and Ruby both looked at him.

"All right...what's the plan?"  
 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

 **I'd like to apologize for how late I updated this story. I sorta lost interest in it, and fanficiton writing in general, when I got better at art. So I've decided to try to update my fanfictions too. I hope you understand.**


End file.
